wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Living Shadows
Living Shadows is the first book in the Requiem of the Night series. ---- Blurb: '' ''Shattered is no usuall dragoness. Strange happenings start to occure around her, but she can tell no-one what she sees. Dissapearances of dragons up in the mountain results in mystery in the towns far bellow. And only Shattered knows their stories... July, 16, 6024AS I see things. thats the simplest way to put it. I saw them today, they where so beautiful, with their ghostly blue-white scales, and their pure black eyes. They say nothing is completly black, but their eyes are so dark, so lifeless. There isn't even a glint of light in them, like a black hole, they absorbe everything... Ghosts. Thats what they are. And they are amazing. They glide across the ground, and through the air. They are absolutly wounderful. They talk to me to. They tell me all sorts of things, how they lived, how they died. If you are wondering who I am, I am Shattered. July, 17, 6024AS Somthing has happened, Glass come to me today, she said the dragons in the mountains are in trouble. Glass, the one dragon I ever loved. And she is dead, a ghost, a spirit that I can see, but I cannot touch. She told me that the dragons in the mountains are... disappearing. But their not dead, nor are they alive. And the spirits of the council needed a dragon still on the earth, on Pyrrhia, who was still alive. Glass said they chose me. July, 20, 6024AS Today Glass and I set off. The council let Glass come with me. We haven't seen much, just fog, fog and more fog. The forest was so cool when it was like this, white and ghostly. Glass says it looks like the Spirit lands. Yesterday a Spirit come to tell us that two more dragons went missing. A SkyWing and a SeaWing/MudWing hybrid. There where so many hybrids in this part of the Claws of the Clouds, especially the towns around Impossible, A small town that was animus enchanted that floats over a giant lake, that's always surrounded by fog. I could occasionally see silhouettes between the trees, probably dragons who thought they could scare us. Or just me. Glass is pretty invisible in the fog, and I'm the only dragon I know who can see spirits. Not anyone I know though, because they would know creepy things don't scare me. It's more the pink sparkly stuff. That gives me shivers. Oh! and RainWings, their too happy, to bright and colourful. July, 26, 6024AS In the past few days it has been getting colder, we can see snow in the distance. The fog has cleared up, and we're about a day and a half from the nearest village. The silhouettes are still following up, even without the fog they appear slightly blurry and dark. Maybe they're NightWings. They don't come any closer than about 200 meters in the daylight, when it's clear. Glass says she's never seen anything like them before, she says she can't see their eyes, when she tries looking for them, all she can see is the area behind them, snow and pine-trees. She says they don't have distinct features either. Well, they haven't shown any signs of aggression. Yet. Hopefully it stays that way. August, 1, 6024AS We've been through one town, we're at the next one. It's terribly cold, we've only seen IceWings, and IceWing hybrids. Right now, I am so glad I have IceWing blood in my veins. I pulled the note from the sash around my neck, and read over it for the one-thousandth time. Here's what is says; Dear my precious dragonet, I have left you because if your father found me with you, he would kill both of us. I loved your father, but he hated hybrids. He left me when he found out I was heavy with egg, saying if he found me with you, he would kill both of us. Your father is an IceWing, I am a SeaWing hybrid, but never knew my mother, my other origins are unknown, my father never told me about my mother, I presume she is dead, but he promised she was of a pure blood-line. Maybe she was a royal, a princess. Anyway. I must leave you. I promise I will always love you, I will always remember you. ~ Abyss Abyss. Who are you? Maybe I'll find her one-day, my mother. She sound's like a good dragon, a good mother. I wonder who my father is. He probably isn't here, if he hates hybrids. But then, why did he love my mother, if she was a hybrid? Why does he hate hybrids so much? Who is he? How did he meet my mother? Oh, I have so many questions, I just wish I could see her, talk to her. Anyway, I looked up to see a blizzard outside. I guess we'll be here for a while. August, 2, 6024AS Uh! there was something I meant to write yesterday. I saw a Silhouette again. But they were standing there, perfectly unaffected by the howling wind, their wings tucked to their side, their invisible eyes just staring in through the window. The blizzard was still strong, even now. It was only early morning. I stood and stretched, looking down at Glass. It seamed the expression 'sleep like the dead' isn't an understatement. I looked out the window, and stumbled back into the bed-frame as I took in I saw. Right there, exactly where it was yesterday, was a silhouette. It was half-berried in snow, but it stood there, the exact same as yesterday, staring through my window. For once, I was actually scared. I Whispered for Glass to wake up, which was almost instantly. When we returned to the window, the silhouette was gone, and not even the hole from where it was standing was left. August, 4, 6024AS Ugh, the blizzard finally stopped early this-morning. we haven't seen any more silhouette's. I bought a bag full of food; dried meat strips, dried fruit, bread. I also bought a seal skin water pouch, the cold had a habit of sucking moisture from your mouth, leaving you incredibly thirsty. It's worse than the desert. We've been walking for most of the day, its getting dark. We cant have a fire, because spirits cant breath fire, and I cant either. I've gotten use to the cold, it just feels normal now. I'm starting to wish ghosts could carry bags though. They can be incredibly heavy after a day of carrying them. August, 10, 6024AS We're so high up that i can't see the valley bellow. We're above the clouds. It's strange, we found two trees on either side of the entrance to a cave, and a fire crackling inside with a bear-skin rug and some dried meats hanging on the walls. It hasn't snowed in 5 days, yet the snow outside was completely undisturbed. We hadn't seen any dragons for three days, the one's before those three days where the silhouettes. They come again, two of them this time. Anyway, I hope they don't mind if we sleep here for the night. I'm sure your wondering where we're going. Well, at the very top of the mountain is a, quite large, village. And that's where most of the disappearances have been happening. We should be there in a few days. August, 13, 6024AS We've stayed in this little cave for a few days now. There was enough wood in here to keep the fire going the whole time. whoever lives here hasn't returned yet. I saw another silhouette this morning. It was just standing out in the open, the wind of the mountainside not bothering it at all - like usual. Glass went out to scan the area, the silhouette watched her the whole time, only its head moving to follow her. She come back and said the skies were clear, but the wind would be to strong for me to fly. Glass has been a bit strange lately. She hasn't been talking much. Usually, she would always have something to say - not that it's bad or anything - but I'm worried. She would look at me, smile a tiny bit, then duck her head and look away. See, that's the thing with spirits, you can never tell if their embarrassed or scared or something. Because they don't have blood. The colour can't drain from their face - as it's all ready quite colourless - and they can't blush either. They also can't feel the cold or the heat. I wonder why she's been like this. Maybe she likes me back. No. I'm getting ahead of myself. She would never like me back. She can't, she's just a ghost. August, 20, 6024AS We set off 7 days ago, and we've just arrived. It's so busy, I didn't know so many dragons could live at the top of the mountain. Well, I guess this would only be a small crowd to most dragons, but there are only 15 dragons in my village - yes, enough to count. That's probably why I don't have any friends. Because everyone knows I'm a bit off in the head. Who isn't off in the head if they see spirits? Glass has finally started acting (a bit) more normal now. I've never been this far up the mountain before, only to the village where we got stuck because of the blizzard, with my adoptive mother, Reflection. She's a Ice/SandWing hybrid, like Glass. Oh! Yeah, Glass is a hybrid like me, and IceWing/SandWing. September, 2, 6024AS I've been getting this strange feeling, but I don't know what it is. It's like something bad is happening, like I have to get home. But it's also like I want to run and hide and never come out. It's like I'm angry, but I don't know what at. It's like all these feelings mushed together. All the dragons here are IceWings, or IceWing hybrids. But I see the occasional dragon that doesn't look like it has IceWing in it's veins, or only very little. But all those dragons have silver bracelet, maybe they're animus-enchanted. We've run out of food, well, I have, and there's no-where to buy food. This strange feeling just got stronger. I haven't seen a single dragon eat, not even the MudWings. Something is wrong here. Something is seriously wrong here. September, 6, 6024AS Now I know. That explains the feeling. It explains the food. It explains the Dragons strange acting. And it also explains the silhouettes. Today, I accidentally run into a dragon. Or should I say through them. But as soon as I did, they collapsed to the ground. And from them, and inky black figure with no eyes appeared. It has fuzzy edges to it, and it played with your eyes, like they where a blurry figure painted onto a back-drop. Or like someone standing in the fog. The where silhouettes. Something clicked in the back of my mind. It was right there, I just couldn't get a grip on it. It slipped, it clicked. The story of the Silhouettes. Now I know. And it explains everything. ---- Huhuhu I'm so evil. CLIFF HANGER! Anyway, the next book will be called .Requiem of Ghosts.. I know this was not very climactic, I apologise, the next book will be an actual book, I do much better at writing those! anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Category:Genre (Epistolary) Category:Genre (Mystery) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (Sanskrit Sunset) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (KittenQueen15)